troper_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harsher In Hindsight
Entries * This Troper was listening to the full version of the opening "Donten" while thinking up of a fight scene between Yuki-Rin and Crocodile in , since she was going to use that song during the fight. After hearing the song (particularly the first verses twice since it's my favorite part of the song), I began to tear up. It was then I realized that spoiler: Aki's mother - who was in Baroque Works against her own will and gave birth to Aki out of wedlock after Crocodile raped her - dies right after Yuki-Rin defeats Crocodile. But, there is a , since spoiler: Aki's mother lives to see Crocodile defeated for a second time before she passes away. * While working last summer, this troper made up a story about a team of men who venture to a mining moon to rescue miners trapped in collapsed mines. Guess what happened a little later. * This troper is an avid Kingdom Hearts fan. I can't deny, however, that many, many moments in earlier games become sadder (Roxas's line; "My heart belongs to me!") or just plain uncomfortable (Xemnas. Xemnas. Xemnas) after playing Birth by Sleep. * Charles Dickens remains a highly regarded writer for his ability to elicit strong emotions with written word. To date, he's the only author who managed to TearJerker bring me to tears. AChristmasCarol Tiny Tim's BadFuture death was never intended to be funny to begin with, and it brought back unpleasant memories of a good family friend who died of cancer not much more than a year ago. You can guess how much I sobbed and for how long. * About 6 months ago, a girl at my high school was killed in a car accident. Just today, I got a new charger for my camera, and was able to see all the old videos on it. One such video was from last year's Drama class, and showed her rehearsing a scene. Anything else would be upsetting enough, but in that particular scene she played an alcoholic mother yelling at her daughter. It was... disturbing to re-watch. * This Chilean troper still feels her bed move at night, after the (latest)earthquake, and while watching bones late at night,the screen started moving and it took her a few moments of fright to realize it wasn't happening again, it was just on the show. * This troper wanted a darker plot for a SuperRobotWars series with a much darker storyline. Then came Setsuko's Route in SuperRobotWarsZ, which had JossWhedon tropes spread on it... * Here in Poland, quite recently my sister had a certain subject on her social studies: what would happen if the President died? The teacher said that everything would get back on its feet eventually, and a real problem would happen if most of the government died suddenly. 3 days later, the Smolensk plane crash happened. * This troper once had a long-distance boyfriend who she was MoralityPet very, very close to. He once said to her something along the lines of "One day I'm going to swim the ocean so I can see you again." Said boyfriend was stabbed a week later. ** {hugs} ** Just wondering, were you saying you were his MoralityPet or that he was yours? ** Probably, she was his, and he was trying to redeem himself and break connection with some bad people. * Today, a friend and I were talking about Dennis Hopper's "performance" as King Koopa in the live action Mario Movie. Hours later, I found out he died. Now I feel bad, like if I cursed him or something. ** Dont worry, it couldn't have been you. Everyone knows Murdoc Niccals killed him... * This troper's grandfather was a biology teacher (I think he was a botanist) and it was expected I would do well in it, even though he saw his son (my dad) fail the exam. Not long before my GCSE exam, my biology teacher died, making me more determined to pass for both their memories. I got a C. Without any revision (due to completely messed up notes where I took them). Considering both of their deaths were unexpected (my grandfather looked very young at 90 and my biology teacher was in his 50's, but you wouldn't have thought it), it also adds to the moment. The real Harsher In Hindsight moment is that, a few weeks before my biology teacher's death, a friend of mine gave a speech at the leavers assembly, during which he briefly impresonated said teacher's voice. To this day, a year after said event, I don't dwell on the speech given because the last words said that sounded like my biology teacher was his common phrase when he opened the door to let us into his classroom: "In you go." ** A possibly slightly funny one involving the above: a few months after said event (about half a year), I perfomed a song at our school variety show. The song I performed was "The Sick Note" by the Dubliners. My biology teacher had missed much of our last term not being in without any reason stated. I only realised it the night I posted my previous statement. * "Loading zone only - 7 AM ~ 4 PM on ." * First . Then ToyStory 3. * This tropper's house flooded in Sept 2009, he couldn't help to cringe when playing the beginning of Telltale's Episode 2 game (in which the protagonists' basement is flooding) and also when watching PonyoOnACliffByTheSea and its images of houses and cars partially submerged underwater. * Several years ago I was dating a co-worker, in one of our dates I told her about the ContrivedCoincidence of events which got me to the job I had back then, I said: "If I had not picked that phone call that day..." she completed the phrase for me: "... we would not have met each othera...". Considering how things ended between us, I would have preferred it that way... * This Troper has problems with a 'friend' that doesn't really care nor listens to her complaints when he hurts her, and would rather destroy a friendship to losing fame and girls.The fact that he is the only one powerful enough to prevent This Troper's bullying cases does not help.Not surprisingly, she has some problems when believing others. Now she always cries seeing http://www.mangafox.com/manga/higurashi_no_naku_koro_ni_minagoroshi/c004/16.html these http://www.mangafox.com/manga/higurashi_no_naku_koro_ni_minagoroshi/c004/24.html pages of the HigurashiNoNakuKoroNi manga, and can't help but wish she had friends like those. ** This troper says hi :D She feels the same way, all but 2 or 3 of her friends can be considered her but she makes it her mission in life to make anyone who needs it feel like they have a true friend in her. No matter how little we talk. * I suppose walking around Disney World in Florida with a giant BP logo on my head a few years ago qualifies as harsher in hindsight (it was probably a free hat and I thought it was Nordstrom's juniors department's new logo since they're also called BP). During the same trip I went to NASA and the guide noted the unusual sight of two space shuttles being prepped for launch; one of them was the Columbia. There's also that hurricane that happened during my parents' trip to New Orleans a few years before... * Few years ago a town near this tropers hometown was badly damaged by a tornado, during a homecoming discussion at the tropers school a few years latter, some tasteless students suggested making a float of a bulldog riding a tornado, with signs that read "we'll do it again", they where sent to the office for that. * This troppette used to "joke" about a guy she knows somewhat, who likes her alot, stalking her..guess what happens after we graduate... * This Troper was working on a fic where two gay guys accidentally filmed themselves in the act. They meant to erase it, but a frenemy of theirs found it decided to put it on the Internet. The Tyler Clementi incident made this less funny, and so this subplot will not be explored again. * There was this one time when one of my classmates said that they weren't looking forward to the extended block period we were going to spend in biology that afternoon. And then when that period rolled around, our teacher said that he was going to be missing some school because precancerous polyps were discovered in his colon. * I once talked about a worse case scenario about what would happen if some gun crazed loon went into a rampage in downtown in a GrandTheftAuto inspired killing spree. Then came the movie . * Tropers/SilentDre This troper remembers one time when he was younger (about fifteen years ago, maybe), he and his father passed by a British Petroleum gas station on the way home. He remembers asking his father what the letters BP stood for, and his father told him. He remembers remarking something like "Oh. I thought it stood for Bad People." His father then rebuked him for saying that. Then, several years later, the Deepwater Horizon oil spill occurred. Immediately this troper recalled that incident, even going so far as to flip off a BP station as he and his friends went to the zoo one day during that summer. * Recently (i.e. March 2011), Tropers/ This Troper, who lives in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada, finally picked up an album he'd been meaning to buy for a long time: Gordon, the debut album of BarenakedLadies. As a BNL fan, I had most of their other albums, but somehow missed getting this one. I finally bought it when I saw it as part of a clearance sale in a music store that was closing on Barrington Street. At one time, there had been three music stores on that downtown road; the other two had already gone out of business in the years prior, and many other storefronts on the once-vibrant street have become vacant. Imagine my surprise when the first song on the 1992 album, "Hello City", turned out to be about Halifax and included the line "Maybe half the fault was mine that the sun didn't shine on Barrington Street." * A big EurovisionSongContest Eurovision fan here GuiltyPleasure (don't laugh!) . I usually follow the national finals, and in the Iceland selection, one of the singers (Sigurjón Brink) passed away days before the semi-final where he was supposed to perfom. In the end, the song was still in the competition, this time performed by several of his musician friends...and it won the national final, and it will represent Iceland in the contest: THAT by itself is BittersweetEnding bittersweet enough, and then you read some of the lyrics of the song, "Aftur Heim" (Back Home) that translates in something like this: ** 'Cause life is waiting for me / Come travel with me, together we'll see a brighter day / Times goes by so fast / I just want to get back home... * When I was nine, my family took a trip to New York City. It was 1999. We went to the Empire State Building one day, and while we were on the 86th floor balcony, we could see the World Trade Center. I asked my dad if we could go there, and he said he'd decided against it because they seemed like a target for terrorism. Of course, he was referring to the 1993 bombings at the time, but... * Historical family history example for this troper: His mother's ancestors, originally from Prussia but having been Australians before 1901, changed their German surname to what this troper found was a Dutch-Jewish one - such that this troper doesn't know the original surname. Fast-forward the clock to the present day, well after WorldWarII, and knowing what AdolfHitler and his twisted fanboys, the Nazi Party likely did to those holding that surname and heritage for real. Good thing he has his father's surname, which is actually Bavarian and very German (and that his parents are, bizarrely enough, HappilyMarried, but that's beside the point). * I was watching some sort of nostalgia show on TV one night which had Adam Faith talking about his career in the sixties. I made a comment about how he still looked the same, like he was too young to have had a career in the sixties. Next day heard he'd died at what might have been the same time I was watching the show. * I once got a prank call from some guys who had my number and email address, and they were saying that the cops were on the way to my house because I was chatting with 14-year-old girls. This was already bad enough--if that had spread to a rumor it would have spelled serious trouble for me. As of late, I've been making friends with a shitton of cosplayers, IntergenerationalFriendship many of which hover in the 13-19 range, which makes this prank call even more offensive. * This troper used to listen to eurobeat on a regular basis. Some of his favorite songs were on the http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzCwoq_IdQw depressing http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uz_TaHfxXhg side. Now that he's dating someone, said songs are nearly unlistenable. * This troper spent an hour bawling her eyes out after her first kiss, because it went so badly. Normally, this troper would just write such things off as teenage angst. Unfortunately, the subject of said first kiss was her boyfriend for four years, and went somewhat insane during that time. The awkward first kiss was brought up often to mock and belittle in between other forms of abuse. This troper should have listened to her inner bawler. * This troper visited the Twin Towers when he was in 1st or 2nd grade. His mother said, "You should come in, this might be your last chance to see it." I was tired at the time and responded, "No thanks, I'll go in next time." The next time I saw the Twin Towers was on TV, burning to the ground. * This Troper spent some time roleplaying as an undead Egyptian HeroicSociopath whose last name was Mubarak. Less than two months after the character was abandoned, the Egyptian protests happened. * This troper's grandfather died exactly nine years and one day before ElizabethTaylor died, both people died at the age of seventy-nine, and MichaelJackson-one of her good friends-died the day before his 87th birthday. * I wrote a story for a high school creative writing class about an attempted hijacking on an airliner spoiler:(succesfully thwarted, by the way) a few months before 9/11. It's an OldShame because of its abysmal quality. ---- Go back to HarsherInHindsight, but it might come back to bite you in a few years time. Category:Troper Tales